Talk:Steve
No, PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE! At first, I thought it was some form of wiki vandalism, then I remembered the 1st Claptrap web episode. I just had to look it up again on YouTube and it brought a smile on my face. Borderlands is filled with zany humor, and this is part of that. --Mensahero 04:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) fair enough. i cry your pardon. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 04:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ECHO Log: Zombie Killin'. Just for reference. --Nagamarky 21:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think his catch phrase "Heyoooo" must be a reference to EdMcMahon from the tonight show with Jonny Carson. Should mabe include that in the wiki. --Exiton 20:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I want to thank the person who added the "Heyoo" mp3 link. I now have a new ringtone. -David Hellsly best friend? Korben Dallas' best friend in the movie is Korben Dallas. i think someone is putting us on. 21:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Possibly Scooter's father? Scooter mentions that his dad is paralyzed, and Moxxi says she broke him during the Underdome intro where his silhoutee goes Heyooo. 00:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, but in DLC3, she says Mr. Shank is her second husband. Good theory though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::she also says mr. shank was her first before you jump into the prison.Deadxinsanity 01:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't believe so. Moxxi says, "You found Hubby Number One's house." I don't recall anything that connects the house to Mr Shank. -- WarBlade 04:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just always thought it was mr. shanks house before he took over the prison.Moxxi also calls Mr. Shank David on your way out of the prison Implying he had a normal life before he was in the prison.Deadxinsanity 17:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Its still possible... Maybe Steve was the first husband. Its shows a bandit then too. The only time it shows something different is when it shows the Marcus bobble head Steve-Trap? I don't know if anyone else thought about it, but hear me out. . . Steve supposedly gets turned into a zombie in Dr.Ned's Zombie Island, but then that binary graffiti says "Steve the Bandit" . . . Do you think maybe he became a, uh, Steve-Trap? I don't know, but it sounds like a good excuse for him to still be alive. Granted that the zombie motives to eat brains have been replaced with enslaving the human race. . . 16:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC)DoodlePirate Werent all the Zombies returned to normal? SuperMario2 13:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it never says what happened to them anyway. I think they were probably all re-killed after Dr. Ned was killed. PyroMerc 22:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) As far as i'm concerned them zombie buggers are still out 'n walking eventhough mister moustache kicked the bucket. But yeah Steve could be among the brain carvers but definitely NOT among the "Converted" since the Traps have yet to storm Jakobs Cove. I... I am the King! 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That is possible, I mean, Jakobs had a huge work force that got killed and zombified, thousands at least. It would take a long time for all of them to be re-killed. PyroMerc 17:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's Always Sunny in Pandora I'm a bit surprised no one has mentioned, in all this time, the apparent reference to the show It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The five main characters of the show work at/are part owners of a bar called Paddy's Irish Pub''. ''The five main characters of the show (nearly) always announce themselves when entering the bar with the same "Heyooooo!" DiabloRojo (talk) 04:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Not a 'secret' Under references, #7 is 'secret' writing. It's not a secret; it's one of the skins that various things can have. The 'Steve the lion heart' is all over the place. --Azaram (talk) 14:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) He didn't appear in the BL2 DLCs :( Im realy dishartend that Steve didn't make cameos in most of the BL2 DLCs NOT EVEN HH PACKS!? (apart from Mister Torgue's one because scooter mistakes u for Steve when u side with Moxxi in Mother-Lover) its a shame because i could think of the ways he could og been added in 1) Captain Scarlet & Her pirate's Bootey- He could of been a member of Scarlet's crew on Her ship, that way hed be the only "pirate" to say "Hayhooo!" 2) Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt- He could have been at the club house in Hunter's Grotto as like the barman or somthing. there was a bar table i think so why not? 3) Tiny Tina's Assult on Dragon Keep- he totaly could have been added as an NPC i meen with all the other quest givers in that game come on! 4) TK Baha's Bloody Harvest- he so could of made a zombie cameo in this one especialy seeing as this has throw backs to the Zombie Island of Dr.Ned 5) Ravonous Wattle Gobbler- could have been a vewer in the stands back in the main studio. 6) How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day!- could have been one of the frozen townsfolk. 7) Mad Moxxie and the Wedding Day Massacre- He could have been at the wedding seeing as he is affiliated with the Zafords. 8) Sir Hammerlock V.S The Son of Crawmerax- He could of been chilling on the beach on a deck chair with a nice cool drink in his hand. any way so thats my liitle peice of crap out the way lol just thought i would pop this o here and see what u guys think.-- 15:19, June 9, 2014 (UTC)